Gone Too Soon
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Oliver stared at the gravestone in shock. This couldn't be happening...he just couldn't believe it. Barry couldn't be dead. He was too young. Too innocent. Yet he was gone...gone too soon.


**Okay, I think that this is the saddest Flash and Arrow fic I've done yet. If not the saddest one just...yet. You have to listen to "Gone Too Soon" by Simple Plan. It just makes it perfect. After all, it is what this was based on. ;) I just heard the song, and thought; 'this would make a great story'. So yeah, grab your tissues and headphones, and read on, dear reader. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this unbelievably sad story.**

* * *

Oliver stared at the gravestone in front of him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stood there in shock. A strangled sob came from beside him, and he didn't even have to look to know that the sound belonged to Felicity.

This couldn't be happening.

Not now; not like this. Another sob tore through Felicity's lips from beside him.

"I can't, Oliver. I just c-can't," Her voice broke, finally breaking him out of his daze, and he turned towards her as she out a hand over her mouth, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just can't." She choked out, closing her eyes and sobbing even more. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss against her hair.

"It's okay, just go back to the limo," He whispered, his voice cracking unwillingly. She nodded, sparing one last glance at the gravestone, before hurrying her way back to the limo. Oliver sighed, and knelt down in front of the headstone.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, and he closed his mouth, biting his lip as he had now words to say. After all, what could he say? He looked down and closed his eyes, tears dripping off his eyelashes and onto the freshly dug soil beneath him.

How could this happen?

He was too young...too, _innocent_.

Why did this have to happen? He looked up at the sky, a sob breaking through his lips as he recalled the how he had found out. Oliver had received the dreadful phone call one evening.

* * *

 _"Hello?" He asked through his cell phone, pressing a hand to his other ear to block out the sounds of his teammates. "Is anybody there?" He asked after nobody answered. What sounded like a sniff was heard from the other end of the phone, before a voice spoke up._

 _"Yeah, I-I'm here," A voice he recognized as Joe West, said._

 _"Did you want something, or need something?" Oliver asked, not unkindly, but he and his teammates were kind of in the middle of tracking down a new villain._

 _"It's about..." Sniff. "B-Barry," Joe said, and Oliver frowned._

 _"What about him? Does he need us to come to Central City or-" He was saying but Joe cut him off._

 _"No, it's not-it's not that." What sounded like a strangled sob, broke through the phone. "Barry he's...oh, God," Joe paused with a teary voice, and Oliver felt his blood run cold._

 _"Barry's what?" He asked slowly, cautiously, not wanting to know what Joe had to say. An inhale of air came over the phone, before he continued speaking._

 _"He's...gone, Oliver. He's dead." Joe declared, and Oliver's face went slack as he felt his body suddenly freeze; a sick dread filling his stomach and running through his veins._

 _"No. No, he can't be. Barry couldn't be, no, he...he just couldn't be." Oliver stammered, and heard another sob from the other occupant of the phone. This couldn't be happening. Barry couldn't be...dead. He just couldn't be. Oliver wouldn't accept it. Everyone's attention was now on the suddenly pale person on the phone._

 _"Oliver?" Felicity asked tentatively, walking up to him._

 _"I'm sorry, Oliver. But he's dead. He died earlier today after a fight with a meta-human. Multiple gunshot wounds, too many to heal from. Caitlin did everything she could, but nothing could bring him back. I'm so sorry," His voice broke off._

 _"The funeral will be this Wednesday." Joe paused. "He died a hero, Oliver." Joe finally finished, before hanging up the phone, and Oliver just stood there, completely still as if he were in shock. This wasn't real...it couldn't be._

 _"Oliver?" A voice snapped him out his shock induced stupor, and he looked down to see Felicity standing in front of him, one hand gently placed on his arm. He swallowed, and looked around at his team._

 _"Barry, he's..." He began in a choked voice, and ignored the tears slowly starting to form in his eyes as he finally looked back down at Felicity; her eyes wide with fear. "He's dead." He choked out, and a hand flew up to Felicity's mouth._

 _"No," She choked out,and Oliver nodded. A sob tore through her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. He glanced at the others; Diggle was silent, still in shock over the news, and Thea looked ready to start crying any moment._

 _Barry was so young...he didn't deserve this._

 _At least he died surrounded by the people he loved and cared for. Oliver closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the top of Felicity's head as she sobbed into his chest._

 _Only then did he allow his tears to fall._

* * *

This wasn't fair. Barry was just a kid. A damn _kid_. Oliver sighed, as more tears flowed freely down his. Barry had left such an impact on his life...but now he was gone. And Oliver never even told Barry how much he meant to him.

Heck...he had even missed Barry's own funeral.

All because of a villain.

The same stupid villain that they had been tracking the day of Barry's death. The villain had decided to attack the day of the funeral, and Oliver couldn't leave his city behind. Oliver choked back a sob. He had never even gotten the chance to say goodbye...and now he never will.

Maybe someday, he'd see him again.

But what about the meantime?

Oliver swallowed hard, trying to keep his tears at bay, but they just continued to stream steadily down his cheeks, uncontrollably. "Barry, I...I don't even know what to say. I mean, you were an amazing guy, and an amazing friend." He paused and choked back another sob.

"God, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. If I could trade you for me, I'd do it in an instant. But life...it doesn't seem to work that way. Barry, you didn't deserve this. You've never done anything to deserve this."

"You deserve recognition for all the incredible things you've done. You did it all, and you never once quit even though all of the people you saved, turned against you. You still stayed strong, and you were still there for them."

Oliver sighed and bit his lip. Nobody knew the Flash's identity, but once Barry Allen died, and with the disappearance of the Flash in the city, Oliver was sure that people would find out. A sad smile spread onto Oliver's lips.

"You know, I never did tell you this, but I really was jealous of you. I mean, who wouldn't be? And I'm not just talking bout your speed, I mean _you_ , Barry. Even though all of these horrible things have happened to you...you've still stayed strong. You have," He paused and bit his lip hard.

"You _had_ stayed so happy. So caring. And I was envious of that." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "God, Barry why did you have to leave?" He asked, feeling as if he's stood in a graveyard too many times lately. He hated the guilt that filled his stomach each time something like this happened.

He should have stopped it from happening, he should have... _could_ have done... _something_.

But he didn't.

And it tortured him constantly. He swallowed, feeling a certain sickness fill his stomach, and a sickening dread weigh down his limbs. He just felt...numb. Like he wasn't even in control of anything, anymore.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I should have told you how much you meant to me while you were still alive. I just can't...it's so hard for me to believe that you're gone, ya' know? I mean, I can still see you smiling, laughing...and I just can't believe that I may never...no, I _will_ never see that again on this earth. In this lifetime." He sighed.

"It just sucks, ya' know? You deserved to live. You deserved to know how much you were needed, loved, and appreciated in this world. Is this some kind of sick way of teaching to treasure the things I have, while they're still here?"

A sad, desperate sob bubbled up his throat and spilled out. "Because that seems like something you would do; sacrifice yourself to make my life better." Oliver chuckled humorlessly.

"You always were such a good guy. I'm so sorry, Barry. I hope, and I pray that we'll meet again, someday." Oliver said, closing his eyes and taking a moment to collect himself. An overwhelming sense of _peace_ washed over him.

It was almost... _comforting_.

Like he could feel Barry's presence right next to him; similar to the day of Laurel's funeral, when Barry had come and talked with him.

Oliver smiled a small smile, a sad, watery smile, as he could have sworn he felt Barry's hand on his shoulder. _"I'm okay, Ollie."_ His spirit said, and for a moment, Oliver pretended that this was real. That Barry really was next to him.

But a part of him believed...that he was.

Barry was with him. Oliver opened his eyes, and even though he couldn't see Barry, he still felt his presence. And he never wanted to lose that feeling; but a part of him told him that he wouldn't. Almost as if Barry himself, had said it.

Oliver smiled sadly, as he looked at the gravestone before him. Barry may be gone, but he will forever live on in the people's hearts that he has touched. His legacy will never be forgotten, and will always be honored.

After all, he had died a hero.

Just like Oliver knew he would. Barry's memory would never be erased from his mind. He would live on forever.

Oliver he reached out a hand and gently placed it on the headstone; still feeling that comforting presence beside him. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a moment of silence, before opening them and smiling sadly.

"Shine on, Barry Allen."

...

1989-2017.

A beloved brother, son, fiancee, friend and hero.

Barry Allen,

Gone too soon.

* * *

 **..Well? What did you think? Please let me know with a review! Seriously, those things literally make my whole week. ;) I'll love you for life if ya' do. 'Til next time. ;)**


End file.
